


Orders

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds that there are some orders Merlin and his knights are happy to follow without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

As far as the eye could see snow covered the world. Arthur shivered in his cloak; his lips tinged blue from the winter freeze even though he kept insisting he wasn't cold in the least. It did not do for a King to complain about such things. No, he had to set an example to his men.

The constant prattle and banter between the servant and his knights made Arthur smile in spite of the biting wind. This was how their hunts always ended, in laughter and good spirits. Not long now and they'd all wrap themselves up in the safety of Camelot and they'd eat the flesh of the deer they had caught. Soon and they would sit by the hearth and enjoy the warmth of the fire.

Splat! A ball of snow landed against the side of his face. Angered by the bite of cold Arthur turned to face the culprit. Of course, he should have known. "Gwaine", the name came out in warning.

Gwaine however was unimpressed. His mock bow was preceded by a wink to Merlin and the abuse of his title, "Milord, I am sorry, did I mess up your pretty face?"

While the others snorted in amusement Arthur attacked, but he stopped short when another pile of snow was dumped on him. In silence Percival had snuck behind him with his muscled arms and hands filled with snow. Dumping the lot over Arthur it was for a moment as if it snowed. "Oh you will pay for this", he warned.

His warning to the two knights however held little weight when Arthur was swept up before he could even think about who he would go after first. In a quick move Percival threw him over his broad shoulders and as the large knight walked off Arthur complained in confusion, "What… wait… where are you taking me. I insist you tell me now." He was met by nothing but laughter.

"Leon, tell them to put me down", he begged his senior knight.

"No milord, not today. We have other plans." The glance his most loyal friend shared with Gwaine had Arthur splutter even harder. What devious play awaited him? His shouts of further complaints echoed between the trees of the winter forest as the band of knights ran after Merlin and Gwaine to disappear between the trees. Unable to run while carrying him Percival tracked their footsteps in the snow at a slower pace…

After many hundreds of yards Percival stopped walking unexpectedly. "Happy winter solstice", he said with a wicked grin as he threw Arthur down over his head and shoulders in a swift move.

Expecting to tumble in the snow Arthur spluttered when he fell into a body of pleasantly warm water instead. "What the…" He startled, for even as he came up for air Merlin already stole his breath and a naked body slipped up behind him.

"We got you", Leon practically purred in his ear with a deep rumble of his voice.

Even as eager hands pawed at his wet clothes to undress him Arthur grew hard. The need in Leon's voice combined with Merlin kissing him once more was too much… and yet it was by far not enough…

"Give us your orders and we will obey", Leon offered as he discarded the red tunic his King had worn.

Arthur turned around then to meet his senior knight's eyes. Blown pupils mirrored his growing need. "Orders?" The concept of the word was lost to him the moment his blood travelled south.

"Orders, Sire. Ask for anything you want done to you and we'll do it", Merlin whispered into his ear in confirmation.

One look around and Arthur noticed how Percival slipped naked into the water and sat down near the edge while beckoning Gwaine over. The handsome knight did as told and wrapped himself onto his friend's lap. As if no one else existed they kissed passionately while their hands disappeared under the water. Arthur knew from experience how fast Gwaine's fingers could wrap around a man and tear him apart.

A moan escaped him when Leon drew his attention by following Gwaine's example. The hand that fisted him slipped up and down, first maddening slow and then faster. "Leon", the moan of his name was silenced by another kiss. But just before it became too much his friend backed off.

"Not just yet…" Leon grinned when Arthur nearly whined in protest.

Firm hands grabbed his shoulders and they turned him around. Instantly pulled into a kiss by Merlin he sighed and kissed back with all he had. Strong hands grabbed his buttocks and Arthur wasn't even sure anymore of who had gotten so eager, for Leon and Merlin had sandwiched him between their tight, naked bodies while their hands roamed over every inch of his skin.

"Yes", the groan of need distracted the three men. Like one they stared at the entwined couple near the edge and they saw how Gwaine lowered himself down into Percival's lap. Gwaine no doubt took him slowly deep inside of him if the way the huge knight threw his head backwards in a silent cry of joy was anything to go by.

Gods, they looked so hot thrusting together like that. Arthur did not know who he envied more though. He had both men last time and they were so devoted, so passionate, though each in their own way. Percival was never shy when it was just their tight knit of friends, but he liked to pull you apart slowly. Gwaine however was so full on he did not waste any time in taking what he wanted and you'd best be ready for seconds too.

A long finger slipped between his ass cheeks, slowly teasing the entrance hidden there. Distracted instantly Arthur moaned when the finger pushed inside. Merlin grinned and asked, "What happened to your order, Milord?"

Arthur looked between Leon and Merlin, unsure who to chose until he realised the friend he had known the longest did not know him in every way yet. He grabbed their hands and walked them to the shallow side of the spring. "Merlin, if you still want to silence me, this is your chance." He winked to Leon while Merlin grinned stupidly when the meaning of his order dawned on him. Arthur then admitted, "I need you inside me, Leon."

Arthur kneeled in the water and placed his hands on Merlin's hips. As he placed a kiss on his lower abdomen Merlin groaned his name. With a grin Arthur licked his way down to his groin and without hesitation he sucked the leaking tip between his lips.

"That looks so hot", Leon offered while he kneeled down behind Arthur and grabbed his hips. Once more a finger trailed over his ass cheek and slipped between. With teasing strokes Leon pushed inside with two fingers at once. Squirming around his soft, but knowing touches Arthur moaned his delight around Merlin's length when Leon touched the place hidden within him that had sparks of want travel all along his spine.

He wanted Leon to go for it, but could not speak for Merlin wrapped his hands into his wet hair and thrust gently inside his mouth. The throbbing length touched his throat and Arthur sucked harder. He wanted to hear more of those deep, lust filled moans tumble of his servant's lips. Oh well, he supposed, Leon was bound to give what he asked anyway, wasn't he?

His question was answered the moment he thought it. Feeling suddenly bereft the fingers playing with his prostate left him. One breath passed until Leon asked, "Ready?"

Arthur could only nod, for his mouth was too busy and he was reluctant to let go of the delightful feeling of Merlin getting undone.

Leon pushed inside slowly, as if afraid to hurt him. Arthur though would have none of it, for he enjoyed the burn of a man taking him in this way, and so he rolled his hips backwards to meet him. An uncharacteristic curse of want escaped Leon when he slipped in to the hilt, making Arthur groan in satisfaction. Yes, this was what he wanted!

Everything around Arthur went forgotten, even the two knights watching the three of them go for it. His world was reduced to the sweet friction inside him, from both ends. He tasted the precome on the hard length seeking release in his mouth and he sucked harder, while behind him Leon pushed in deeper with every thrust. This was heaven.

A hand wrapped around him, going up and down in tune with each roll of Leon's hips. Not long now, he could feel himself tumble towards the edge. No, not yet… it wasn't enough, he wanted more…

"Arthur!" The shout of his name was the only warning he got before Merlin came. Gladly he held onto his friends hips and sucked every last drop of his release. Stormy eyes deepened with lust looked into his. Merlin reached out to lift his face with one long finger. "Let me see you when you come. Yes… like that…"

The words of encouragement in that deep voice combined with Leon groaning out his lust for him had him come hard. As he clenched around the throbbing length inside him Leon groaned out his release in a few thrusts.

Utterly spend Arthur half crawled over to Percival and Gwaine. A hand clapped his bare shoulder while another wrapped against his cheek. Arthur faced the strong knight who had thrown him into the water and grinned in satisfaction, "Happy winter solstice to you too."


End file.
